torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Servant of Lecualico
Deep in the jungles of Coatl Island lie magically hidden ziggurats of the ancient Hetepkan civilization where the winged serpents that give the island its name teach their secrets to the few that deserve their blessings. Those who have learned what the coatl temples have to offer are known as servants of Lecualico, and they agree to further the coatls' agenda of virtue, hope, and the battling of the corruption of evil no matter how far they stray from the island in exchange for the knowledge they've received. Requirements To qualify to become a servant of Lecualico, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria. Alignment: Any nonevil and nonchaotic. Skill: Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks. Spells: Able to cast 3rd level arcane spells. Special: Blessing of the Feather: The hopeful servant of Lecualico must undertake a task set forth by one of the coatls of the island temples. Once completed successfully, the character is granted a single rainbow feather from that coatl's wings, which signifies acceptance of the character as a servant. Game Rule Information Hit Die: d4. Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the key ability for each) for the servant of Lecualico prestige class: Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (the planes) (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. Table: The Servant of Lecualico Class Features The following are the class features of the servant of Lecualico class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Servants of Lecualico gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Spells per Day/Spells Known At each level, a servant of Lecualico gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if he had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class to which he belonged before adding the prestige class level. He does not, however, gain any other benefit that a character of that class would have gained (such as the bonus feat sometimes gained by a mage). If he had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming a servant of Lecualico, he must decide to which class to add each level to for the purpose of determining spells per day and spells known. Detect Evil (Sp) At will, a servant of Lecualico can use detect evil as the spell. Good Domain At 1st level the servant of Lecualico gains access to the granted power and spell list of the Good domain. If the servant is an arcane spellcaster that keeps his spells in a spellbook, he may scribe the domain spells into his spellbook once he finds a written copy of them to do so with. If he uses spellpoints, he may select the domain spells as some of his spells known when he gains new spells known. The spells are considered arcane when cast by an arcane spellcaster. 'Righteous Venom (Ex)' Starting at 2nd level, the servant of Lecualico can fire an iridiscent ray from his hand as a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, requiring a ranged tocuh attack, at a target within 30 ft. If the ray strikes the target, the target must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + the servant of Lecualico's class level + Charisma modifier) or suffer 2 points of Strength damage. This Strength damage increases to 3 points at 4th level, 4 points at 6th level, 5 points at 8th level, and reaches its maximum power of 6 Strength damage at 10th level. The servant of Lecualico can use this ability 3 + Charisma modifier times per day. 'Thoughts of the Faithful (Su)' At 3rd level, for up to 30 rounds per day (that need not be consecutive), the servant of Lecualico can mentally communicate with any other creature within 100 ft. that has a language. It is possible to address multiple creatures at once telepathically, but it is as difficult as simultaneously speaking and listening to multiple people at the same time. 'Sky Domain' At 4th level the servant of Lecualico gains access to the granted power and spell list of the Sky domain. If the servant is an arcane spellcaster that keeps his spells in a spellbook, he may scribe the domain spells into his spellbook once he finds a written copy of them to do so with. If he uses spellpoints, he may select the domain spells as some of his spells known when he gains new spells known. The spells are considered arcane when cast by an arcane spellcaster. 'Rainbow Wings' At 5th level the servant of Lecualico grows beautiful, prismatic feathery wings. These wings grant him a permanent +2 bonus to his Charisma score, a +4 circumstance bonus to Balance, Climb, and Jump checks, and allow him to fly at a speed of 60 ft. with good maneuverability for a number of minutes per day equal to his servant of Lecualico class level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but must be expended in 1 minute increments. Detect Chaos (Sp) At will, a 6th level servant of Lecualico can use detect chaos as the spell. 'Law Domain' At 7th level the servant of Lecualico gains access to the granted power and spell list of the Law domain. If the servant is an arcane spellcaster that keeps his spells in a spellbook, he may scribe the domain spells into his spellbook once he finds a written copy of them to do so with. If he uses spellpoints, he may select the domain spells as some of his spells known when he gains new spells known. The spells are considered arcane when cast by an arcane spellcaster. Detect Thoughts (Sp) At will, a 9th level servant of Lecualico can use detect thoughts as the spell. The save DC is Charisma based. Coatlkin (Ex) At 10th level, the servant of Lecualico becomes recognized by the coatls as one of their own. He gains 1d4 of them as lifelong servitors and followers, and gains a +4 natural armor bonus to his AC. His rainbow wings no longer have a duration on their flight ability. 'Cleric Spell Access' A 10th level servant of Lecualico can learn and cast spells from the cleric list, even if they don't appear on the lists of any spellcasting class he has. Such spells are cast as arcane spells, even if they do not appear on the servant's normal spell list. In cases where the spell exists on both the cleric list and a list the character already has, use the version of the spell that is lower level. This class feature grants access to the spells, but not extra spells per day. A spellcaster that keeps his spells in a spellbook may scribe any number of cleric spells into his spellbook whenever he wishes (which costs the normal amount of gp, time, and pages). Spellcasters that use spell points effectively gain all cleric spells as spells known. The 10th level servant of Lecualico can likewise read scrolls with cleric spells on them and use wands and staves that contain cleric spells. Category:Prestige Classes